lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The AP Team
The AP Team is a short film directed and edited by Ryan Bowman. It served as a project for his, Gabe Sagherian, Eric Gorbaty and Chris Lombardo's AP U.S. History class. The film features a group of friends as they hang out and watch excerpts of films that they imagine have them as stars. Many of the films are inspired by major motion pictures, and take after them in various ways. Ryan, Gabe, Eric and Chris star in the film, along with Zion Figueroa. The film was shot throughout May 2016, and released on June 1, 2016, on a separate YouTube channel. Though his involvement in the project was small, Scott Pincus enjoyed the film very much, and in May 2018 began re-editing parts of the film for a re-release on his channel. The film was re-released on its two year anniversary, June 1, 2018. Plot Four friends - Ryan (Ryan Bowman), Gabe (Gabe Sagherian), Eric (Eric Gorbaty), and Chris (Chris Lombardo), meet in a house to hang out and watch movies. Chris imagines the prospect of them having a TV show, which Ryan says would be cool, but it probably won't happen. The group then starts watching a series of films, which they constantly switch in and out of. The first film, Castaway, follows a man stranded on an island, as he mourns the loss of his dear friend, a volleyball resembling Woodrow Wilson. Bored, Chris switches the channel to L.L. Coolidge-J, a music video by M.C. Gorbaty. Ryan, Gabe and Chris are disgusted by the video, although Eric likes it. Chris then turns on The NFL Taft, which he believes to be the NFL Draft, although it's just the opposite. Disappointed, Chris switches the channel again, this time finding Stal Warts Episode I: The Only One. The film follows President Garfield as he's pursued by mysterious individuals, in the wake of a galactic invasion. During a lightsaber duel, the film abruptly switches to a commercial break, prompting Chris to switch the channel again. The group watches Jackson Wick, which follows a hitman who kills his enemies after they built a bank and killed his dog. After an intense gunfight, the film ends and switches to The Third Term-Inator. ''In the film, two assassins try to kill Franklin Delano Roosevelt before his third term - yet he's revealed to be a killer machine. The assassins give their all to try and destroy FDR, yet to no avail. Gabe tells Chris to put ''Stal Warts back on, as the commercial break ended. By this point of the film, President Garfield confronts the mysterious individuals that have pursued him, and engages in a lightsaber duel. After killing two of them, Garfield is impaled by the third individual. As he dies, the TV shuts off abruptly, angering the group. Eric remarks that he had to leave anyway to finish his outline for their history class. Cast The film's main actors all played more than one role, which are listed under their respective actors. *Ryan Bowman as Ryan, one of the four friends who get together to watch TV. **Akim-Ska Wakir, a.k.a. Agent Lincoln, a member of the Secret Service who protects President Garfield in Stal Warts. **Jackson Wick, a career hitman who hunts down several gunmen after they ruined his life, in Jackson Wick. **Assassin 1, one of two assassins who tries to kill Franklin Delano Roosevelt in The Third Term-Inator. *Gabe Sagherian as Gabe, one of the four friends who get together to watch TV. **Tom, a man stranded on an island, who mourns the loss of his friend Wilson in Castaway (WW Edition). **G-Sagh, a rapper who appears in M.C. Gorbaty's smash hit, L.L. Coolidge-J. **President Garfield, the 20th U.S. President who partakes in a standoff in The Hunger Blaines. **A Stal Wart, who is allied with Darth Conkling and wears a blue mask (and later no mask) in Stal Warts. **Several gunmen, who try and kill a hitman in Jackson Wick. *Eric Gorbaty as Eric, one of the four friends who get together to watch TV. **M.C. Gorbaty, a rapper who portrays Calvin Coolidge in the smash hit, L.L. Coolidge-J. **James G. Blaine, a politician who gets in a standoff with other politicians in The Hunger Blaines. **Darth Conkling, the leader of the Stal Warts who's focused on killing President Garfield in Stal Warts. **Several gunmen, who try and kill a hitman in Jackson Wick. **Assassin 2, one of two assassins who tries to kill Franklin Delano Roosevelt in The Third Term-Inator. *Chris Lombardo as Chris, one of the four friends who get together to watch TV. **An unnamed rapper, who briefly appears in M.C. Gorbaty's smash hit, L.L. Coolidge-J. **A news reporter, who interviews Secretary William Jennings Bryan in The NFL Taft. **The Mugwumps, a politician who gets in a standoff with other politicians in The Hunger Blaines. **A Stal Wart, who is allied with Darth Conkling and wears a white mask in Stal Warts. **Marshall, the leader of a group of mercenaries focused on killing Jackson Wick. **Several gunmen, who try and kill a hitman in Jackson Wick. **Franklin Delano Roosevelt, the 32nd U.S. President who is revealed to be a killer machine. *Zion Figueroa plays various roles in the film excerpts: **Zi-Qui Jones, a rapper who briefly appears in M.C. Gorbaty's smash hit, L.L. Coolidge-J. **Roscoe Conkling, a politician who gets in a standoff with other politicians in The Hunger Blaines. **President Garfield, the 20th U.S. President who is pursued by mysterious individuals in Stal Warts. Scott Pincus briefly appears as a gunman who is shot and killed in Jackson Wick. Saahil Yechuri makes his acting debut as William Jennings Bryan, a politician who is interviewed in The NFL Taft. Austin Brinser and Alex Fanelli make cameos towards the start of Stal Warts as civilians who are shot and crushed by an AT-AT. Michael Robinson doesn't have a role in the film, but can be seen in the blooper reel in the credits. Ross Lovell appears during an outtake in the credits, in which he runs from an AT-AT - though he's unrecognizable due to running by so quickly. Trivia *Two spin-offs to the film were made by director Ryan Bowman. The first, Invoice tin Yale, was released on March 22, 2017; it serves as a spin-off to Stal Warts Episode I. The second, Jackson Wick: Doppelgänger, was released on April 10, 2017; it serves as a spin-off to Jackson Wick. Due to the films being produced shortly after Ryan's expulsion, Scott's main cast doesn't appear in the films (save for Chris Lombardo and Mitchell Patterson). *The film was re-released on Scott's channel on June 1, 2018, which was the two year anniversary of its initial release. Scott felt the film deserved a wider release, and earlier that year made plans to release it on the anniversary, with several minor changes. *Most of the film excerpts are based off a pre-existing movie. Castaway (WW Edition) is from Cast Away (2000); The NFL Taft is from the NFL Draft; The Hunger Blaines is from The Hunger Games (2012); Stal Warts Episode I is from Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999); Jackson Wick is from John Wick (2014), and The Third Term-Inator ''is from ''The Terminator (1984). *The lightsaber effects for the duel between Garfield (Zion Figueroa) and Conkling (Eric Gorbaty) at the end of Stal Warts were edited by Zion. Since Zion was unable to complete the effects for the film's release, the scene abruptly ends, which was always the plan. However, it was set to last another thirty seconds. **Scott found the extra footage of Zion and Eric's duel only days before the film's re-release, still without the needed effects, but nevertheless planned to use it. *Chris Lombardo has a role in all but one of the seven different films, the most out of any cast member. *The scene of the AT-AT shooting, as well as Austin Brinser and Alex Fanelli being blasted and crushed, were filmed during the production of Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. The scenes were shot shortly after the completion of John Bacchus and Captain Jumpa's first confrontation. *Scott was to participate more in the project, but opted not to, mainly due to the loss of his cat and great uncle during the film's production. Category:Short Films Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:The AP Team Category:Standalone Films